


The Reaper Prince

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Vampires, blade - Freeform, mfm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: One-shot (maybe) - Jazz is introduced into the world of vampires by Jared Nomak, son of Eli Damaskinos a vampire elder. Patient zero of the reaper strain, he aims to make the vampire elders pay for what they did to him.She'd met him before he was infected and fell hard for him. One night of the strange and unusual and she's ready to join the world of the undead. To become one of them...Jared never thought that he'd ever fall in love, he'd live out his vampire days alone. Until he met Jazz, partying with a group of vampires, who'd made dinner plans with her and her friends as the main course.He'd saved her and was taken with her "get out my way or get run over" personality. Jared wouldn't turn her, he would love her, have a purpose as her protector. Until his father gave him another purpose, kill all the leaders of the vampire nations.Jazz has found happiness at last and she'll be damned if some old dusty ass vampires have stolen it from her. She's made it her mission to find a cure for the reaper strain, with the help of another vampire Lighthammer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ales my name for Lighthammer -

"He's sexy as hell, and he's checking for you."

I've been dragged out of the hostel with my friend and a few friends of her's that she'd recently met. My gaze wandering the overcrowded room I spot Mr. Sexy.

OMG... he's a god, extra tall, an amazing physique, and damn am I glad that I came out tonight. An enormous historic building with multiple floors of every debauchery that you can think of.

"Come on, let's go talk to him." Says Tara, leading me over to him. Navigating our way through the crowd of dancers, we come out on the other end. We're both searching for him when I spot him heading into another part of the building.

Pointing the way, we intercept a tray of drinks stealing a few cups as the girl heads past us. Keeping up a steady pace, but a casual distance from him we end up in a semi-darkened room.

It's eerily quiet in here, the door closing behind us as the familiar scent of hashish permeates the room. Old nickelodeon's play on the screen, silent black and white cinematic sex features.

Giggling like two schoolgirls, hand in hand we make our way back out the room. Mr. Sexy's waiting for us and startles the hell out of us. We saw him go into the theatre room.

"Hi." Says Tara, all friendly-like.

"Hello."

"We were looking for you." I add.

"And here I am."

He's gorgeous towering above us, I reach out to touch his exposed chest. My fingers explore his solid frame, I know who I'm going home with tonight.

Not very talkative, his direct gaze pale eyes that seem almost yellow in color, facial tattoos, the longer I watch him the more uncomfortable he makes me.

"We've been searching for you, look what we found." Interrupts a guy, he's attractive also and has two of Tara's friend's on his arms.

"They've invited us back to their place." One says her body pressed against the male's.

"Are ya'll coming?" Asks the other as the guy nuzzles her neck.

"Yeah." Tara replies to their retreating backs.

One long lingering look from Mr. Sexy and he follows behind them.

"Hey wait." I state, with a hand on Tara's wrist stopping her from leaving.

"What?"

"You're just gonna go with them?"

"Hell yeah, did you see them? Sexy hangs with sexy, and I am so getting laid tonight."

"We're in Prague, like seriously? Hello... are you trying to become an organ donor?"

"What?"

"Organ harvesting?"

"As long as I get me some of Mr. quiet and mysterious, I'll die happy." She says, making a show of plumping her breasts and smoothing her hair.

"Now, are you coming or are you just gonna let me have the Viking?" She adds, with a playful smile.

I don't know what to say, the girls are more than a little tipsy and high. Our group of seven coupled with Ales the one I call Mr. Sexy, Chupa, and an Asian snowman, there's more than enough attention from them for us all.

They have no problem keeping the girls entertained as they seem enamored of us. Doting on us in an almost caring way, whispered words that please the ears.

"Lighthammer, you mind taking one of these beautiful women off my hands? I only need two." Says Chupa, with a wicked smile.

One of those beautiful women happens to be Tara. Ales aka Lighthammer motions with a nod of his head.

My gaze wandering to Snowman his three are well on their way to being completely naked.

Seated across from Ales, a presence in my peripheral vision disturbs me. A rush of air and she's seated next to him. A pretty small redhead, who's gaze is chilling.

Kissing him, her message is received loud and clear. I go from chill to pissed in 2.3 seconds.

He gave me smoldering hot interested in me vibes, I know that I didn't read him wrong.

Not much for words, he did manage to keep a conversation going. He could have mentioned a girlfriend.

Going to my feet in a rush the table shakes, drink in my hand I'm on my way to tossing it in both of their faces.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" A blond long-haired fellow with a Scottish accent interjects.

He's joined by another muscular man.

"I want her." He adds.

These men must not be fans of shirts or they love to show off their abs. Either way, I'm definitely appreciative of it.

"And who are you?" I ask.

"Priest."

"And are you really?"

A few chuckles scatter the room.

"I can be, I'd be more than happy to hear your sins."

"There you go, Priest..." Chupa's cajoling isn't needed. Priest's accent alone is enough to get the juices flowing.

Giving Ales and his female friend a cursory glance, I accept Priest's offered hand.

We've not made it two steps out of the room, the door's barely closed when a crescendo of screams assault my ears. "What the..."

Trying to go back in to see what all the commotion is about, I'm tossed back into the wall. The wind knocked out of me, I try to get my bearings.

The pain forces me back down when I try to rise. A blur and he's kneeling in front of me. "If you play nice, I just might make this quick."

Moving away from him, my hand makes a connection with something sharp. Pulled up by my shirt, I stab him in the neck with the object.

My body slams into the floor before I see a blinding white light and then all goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Awaking my head hurts and I feel out of sorts. I'm in a strange room, a bedroom. A man stands at the foot of the canopied bed, watching me.

Attempting to rise, he's fast-moving in a blur and a breeze of air. He's seated next to me. I can't move, I'm in a state of shock.

"Am I dead?"

His piercing gaze frightens me, and his hand around my throat reinforces the reality of my situation.

"Not yet."

Afraid, but not about to go quietly into the night, I fight. My hand on his I try to pry his hand off of my neck. Kicking and flailing about in a panic, his grip tightens. 

Hitting him with my fist, he pins me to the bed. The anger in my eyes amuses him, and his small smile softens his features.

Screaming in agitation, his soft laughter infuriates me further and I try again for his face. I aim to scratch his frighteningly beautiful light-colored eyes out.

Leaning in close to me, he inhales deeply.

"Mmm..." Savoring my scent, I go still not knowing what to do.

His teeth bared, I notice the elongated teeth. "What are you?"

"Shouldn't it be who am I?" He asks, releasing me.

Backing away his gaze still on me, I consider my options. He's fast as the man who attacked me, so trying to run isn't worth the effort. 

He's strong, but I've never been one to just lie down and die. Nope, Mr. beautiful eyes is going to have to work for this murder.

My eyes darting quickly around the room, I'm looking for something to hit him with.

"Might I suggest running?" 

"Is that what stimulates the predator in you?"

I'm out of the bed quickly, but he doesn't budge from his post on the other side.

"You think that you know what I am?"

"Whatever you are you're not going to let me go are you?"

"I trying to decided if I should drink you."

A vampire wannabe, he's crazy! Flight sounds plausible right now and so I take my chances on that.

Heading for the door, he's in front of it in a flash blocking my exit.

Backing away from him, he advances. A game for him that I'm not going to play.

Going for the only window in the room, he beats me to it. A blur moving past me with speed, I know that he's not human.

Standing in front of the window, he has a sardonic smile on his face. 

If we'd met in another time, and another place, I probably would have found him attractive.

Seconds tick by with him standing as still as a statue, and my fear mounting with each frazzled breath that I take.

Might as well get this over with...

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"I like you." He says, with a small laugh.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No, but I can't let you go either."

"I have family, they'll come looking for me."

"Your father the drunk that you ran away from after your mother died? When was the last time that you saw him?"

How the hell does he know about my family?

"Your friend the light-haired one has a loose tongue."

I owe Tara an ass-whooping and speaking of...

"Where's my friend, and the others that I was with?"

"More than likely dead...unless they're being kept as pets." He says moving closer to me, backing me into the bedpost.

"The others, they're like you?"

"Vampires? Yes."

"Prove it..."

Taking in my scent again, his breathing becomes heavy and then controlled. A low inhuman growl brings fear to my heart. 

"I thought that you weren't going to bite me."

"I'm not."

"Then don't tempt yourself."

A freaking vampire! He'd proven it alright, taking me on a hunt with him.

He'd killed those people with his bare hands, drunk from them and I'd ran.

I should have known better. I'd ended up back in his grasp. My body hitting the tree roughly, his strong grip on my throat. 

"Stop running from me, I'm not going to hurt you." He says, letting me go.

"Then let me go."

"I can't, you're been exposed to us. Either I kill you, or I turn you."

"You said something about becoming a pet, what does that entail?"

He has a wonderful laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

He's let me out after being kept hostage for days in his home. A lovely although dark, three-story townhouse.

Jared Nomak, I can't help loving the way that he handles me. similar to the others who may have made a meal of my friend.

Predator to Prey, sucking you in with their attentiveness, concern, and amicable personality. 

Another hangout if you will, but this time it's more of a sophisticated crowd. Attractive men in suits, and women in long sweeping gowns.

"What's all this?" I ask, taking in the scene and its occupants.

"A Congregation of our most esteemed hosts."

"Which means...?"

"Our vampire elders."

"All of them?" I inquire, as the room is large and seems to hold over a hundred bodies.

"No."

Taking my hand, I'm out of place in jeans, tee, and a jacket. He's not looking to debonair himself in pants and a hoodie.

We're graced with a few open stares which make me uncomfortable. My grip on his hand tightens when we come to a stop in front of a table of two.

"Jared, what brings you around these parts." Inquires the blond male.

"I requested his presence." A pale grayish pointed eared male states.

I wouldn't want to be his pet, he's scary-ass hell.

"Where the fuck is my friend?"

I'm left with three members of the crew that attacked us, while Jared stayed with the grey creature. 

The one named Chupa has a sexy smirk plastered on his face. His mocking laughter infuriates me to the point where I'm being held back from pouncing on him.

"Show her." Says Mr. Sexy, keeping me held in place as my struggles to break free of his grasp lessens.

It takes a minute or two before Tara enters the room with one of the girls. She looks the same, but different. 

Her skins seems to radiate with a gleam, and her smile causes the hair on the back of my neck to rise.

The sight of her makes me uneasy.

"Hey."

Her voice chills me to the bone, the deep resonating tone behind every word unsettles me.

"You just had to go chasing after the Viking huh?" She's in the corner of the room with me and the Viking. He's refused to leave her alone with me.

"It paid off, you can't imagine what it feels like. My senses, everything's amplified."

"What am I going to tell your parents?"

"Fuck 'em..."

"Tara...!"

Her light giggle at my horrified expression disgusts me. "Why do you sound like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your voice has like an echo to it."

"She's newly turned, with time it will get better." That's the sexy Viking sounding as normal as me.

"You should try it, make your master turn you." Says Tara.

"He's not my master."

"You sure do know how to pick 'em though, he's hot."

Jared's gorgeous with a beautiful smile and an amazing voice. It probably would be kind of nice to have his lips sucking at my neck.

"Where are we going?" My host, Mr. Sexy Viking has taken me for a round of drinks with his crew of vampires. They're on the hunt and I bear witness to their dining habits. 

Gorging themselves on a group of partiers, I watch in silence with the tattooed giant by my side.

Their victims struggling against their captors hold as they're being drained dry.

I don't know what to think, but I'm not too opposed to their way of life.

Getting some fresh air, he's led me to an old dilapidated building. My senses on high alert I nervously fumble with my pepper spray.

"Where's Jared?"

"With his father."

"I think that we should go back."

"That's not in the plans."

His quiet study of me as my mind's racing, I size him up. He's huge, maybe he's slower.

My mistake...

His teeth sinking into my neck, I cry out from the searing pain. Grasping at his clothing, I try to pry him off of me unsuccessfully.

His grip tightens, and his body meshed into mine feels suffocating.

Funny, it feels relaxing as my fears are slowly easing. My eyes close and I welcome the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a nightmare and walking the strip, a row of restaurants and bars, my throat feels like it's on fire.

A drunk couple passing me by, their scent has me covering my nose. The blood coursing through their veins is enough to tempt me. 

Scurrying away in the opposite direction, I collapse onto the ground in a darkened alley.

I remember Lighthammer biting me, and then darkness. He'd left me in that building by myself.

A noise in the alley startles me, a person. The homeless, two of them meandering along in the night.

The pain, the thirst is too much to bear and I attack. The putrid smell of their unwashed bodies is ignored as the hunger consumes me.

Drinking from one, the other tries to escape. Letting the body of the man drop, I bite into the neck of the woman. Her head's almost ripped from her body in my greed.

Releasing her, I savor the blood flowing through my body. A small strangled sound comes from the male, as he eyes me with a wide-eyed stare.

Finishing him off, his body goes slack. Unsure of what's next, I drag the bodies into the corner stacked one on top of the other.

"Novak would have been proud." Ales says as I'm covering the bodies.

"You bit me and left me for dead. Where's Jared?"

"Gone."

"That's a lie, he wouldn't leave me."

"You have to leave Prague."

"What?" You can't do this to me, and send me on my way. Where's my friend?"

"She's staying."

"Either you take me to Jared..."

"He's gone. I was directed to kill you, but I didn't. Now you have to leave before they find you."

"Where am I gonna go?"

"Home, if you want to stay alive."

The shopping cart's tossed in his direction, missing him. I'm amazed at my strength, the cart weighed nothing.

"Woah..."

My surprise turns to concern, as he's watching me silently A neutral expression on his face.

"Sorry." I say quietly.

"Come with me."

Upon waking the room's dark and I'm alone. My misdeeds from last night are still fresh in my mind. I'd killed those people, drank from them, and left them in that alley. 

The woman's blood still taints my clothing.

Quickly stripping, I'm down to my panties and bra.

"There's clothing in the wardrobe." Says Ales.

For someone so large, he's definitely light of foot. I didn't even hear him enter the room.

His gaze does the most and I subconsciously attempt to cover my body.

"Where's the bathroom?"

A nod in the direction behind me, I quickly enter it slamming the door shut behind me. 

What am I doing? This is all wrong... 

Turning the shower on, the water's cold but doesn't bother me. Quickly scrubbing the blood from my body, horror's quickly replaced by lust.

My skin's highly sensitive forcing me to slow my strokes. 

A moan escapes my lips as my fingers begin a leisurely exploration.

Each brush of my fingers on my skin sends sparks of electricity throughout my body.

My tour ends between my thighs. I'm almost afraid to go any further when curiosity gets the best of me.

A gentle sweep of my palm, and a light brush of my fingers...

Grasping the wall for support, a wave of satisfaction tenses my body and leaves me feeling nostalgic and appeased.

Quick intakes of air, the euphoric pleasure relaxes me.

So, there's more than a few perks to being the undead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drug use -

"What about you, love? You want to try some?"

The white powder disappears up his nostrils and releasing a satisfied breath, his eyes glaze over.

My victim, twenty-three years old, he's attractive in a boyish way. His heartbeat accelerates, and I can hear the blood pumping quickly through his body.

I want to bite him, to feast on his life source. My breathing quickens and letting the thirst consume me, I attack. 

I'm fast but Ales is faster. He has me pulled onto his lap in a death grip. His arm about my waist holds me steadfast. 

My fight is quickly forgotten when I pick up on his scent.

"Jared..." His name comes in a whisper from my lips.

Searching the room, he's nowhere to be found.

"He's here." Says Ales.

My attempts to release myself from his grasp, fails.

"Let go of me."

"It's not safe."

"He's not going to hurt me. Let me go!"

I'm released and pay no attention to the humans, as with supernatural speed I follow his scent from the room.

His trail leads me into a darkened room. The odor from a decomposing body hidden in the room assaults my senses.

"Ugh..." My hand to my nose does nothing to lessen the smell.

"It takes some time getting used to the sensations, the amplified senses."

Stepping into the small amount of light, I immediately pick up on the changes in him. Something's wrong...

Danger is what I receive, loud and clear. It frightens me!

"I'm not going to hurt you." He says, moving away from my advancement.

"Why didn't you come for me?"

"I couldn't, not until..."

A group of partiers loud and rambunctious amble past the door. Waiting in silence, the shadow of one lingers before moving on. "Not until what?" I inquire.

"Not until I knew that I wouldn't harm you."

"Why would you?"

My vampiric senses on the alert, I know that I'm not going to like his response. I can feel his hurt, his pain... his thirst. 

Awareness and understanding bring about another spurt of fright. He's battling his need to feed.

Do vampirics feed on each other? It never occurred to me that we could.

"I'm hungry, I haven't fed yet. We could hunt together, Ales never lets me hunt alone." The tension and uneasiness is the source of my ramblings.

"I can't."

He wasn't shy about hunting when I was human. The limited-time that we spent together was some of my happiest moments. I felt safe and protected.

The supernatural world had me captivated and so did he. I want that back!

"I know that something's happened to you. I can sense it, but I don't care. Whatever it is we can overcome it, together."

The lights in the room are turned on, and I see what the darkness had hidden from me.

My Jared, he still resembles the man that I knew but with slightly noticeable changes.

"Can we?"

A monster!

He'd let me once again survey his feeding habits from a safe distance on top of a building. At his insistence, I'd taken up a position far from him. 

My vampiric sight allows me to see from miles away if need be. From the selected distance, I might as well had been front and center. 

My gifts are amazing, but the events unfolding were far from it.

Tackling his prey his chin was split, and an appendage extended as he fed. 

"What in the entire fuck was that?"

"He's been changed." Says Ales.

"Yeah, I saw it! What happened to him?"

"Testing on vampires isn't unheard of."

"Who did this? Nevermind, how do we fix this?"

"I don't think that it can be."

"Before I was changed I was an understudy at a research lab for a biochemist. We can make this right."

Or attempt to for that matter, but I'm going to damn sure try.

Jared has managed to go underground again, but he did allow me to gather some blood work beforehand. 

I'm busy researching and running tests when Ales appears. He's accompanied by the woman that kissed him the night that we met.

Taking up a position on the couch, she's promptly pulled onto his lap. 

It's distracting trying to not watch their amorous affections. 

"Do you mind?"

Ignored, the woman continues her lewd attentions.

To be continued...


End file.
